Star of the County Down
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: After Mimi dies, Roger goes to Ireland to visit family when he falls in love.  One-Shot.  Set to the song Star of the County Down sung by Van Morrison.  Rated T because I'm paranoid.  Not an HIV/AIDS story.


Disclaimer – I don't own RENT or the song Star of the County Down. They belong to their respected owners. I do own the plot and my original character of Rosie. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and thoughts.

A/N: I thought that I would write a St. Patrick's Day story in honor of one of my favorite holidays.

Summary: AU: After Mimi dies, Roger goes to Ireland to visit family when he falls in love. One-Shot. Set to the song Star of the County Down sung by Van Morrison. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Not an HIV/AIDS story.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Roger felt the tears roll down his cheeks as Mimi's coffin was lowered into the ground. She had died of a drug overdose while Roger had been out of town. Roger still didn't understand why she died.<p>

"Roger, why don't you come visit your da and I in Ireland?" his stepmother suggested that night on the phone. Roger took the phone out on the fire escape, ignoring the pouring rain.

"Anne, you know that Mimi's funeral was today, right?" Roger reminded his stepmother.

"Consider seeing us soon." Anne told her stepson. Roger rolled his eyes and stared into space. How bad could a visit to Ireland be?

"Let me check dates and I'll get back to you." Roger told his stepmom. She squealed and blessed him in Gaelic.

_Four months later_

Roger was in Banbridge Town in the County Down on a beautiful morning in July. He was looking at some trinkets to get his little stepsisters when something caught his eye.

She came down the boreen green and smiled as she passed by Roger. He noticed she was barefoot and had nut-brown hair.

"Ow!" Roger yelped as he pinched his bare arm to see if he was really there – he was.

_Near Banbridge town, in the County Down  
>One morning in July<br>Down a boreen green came a sweet colleen  
>And she smiled as she passed me by<br>She looked so sweet from her two bare feet  
>To the sheen of her nut-brown hair<br>Such a coaxing elf, I'd like to shake myself  
>To make sure I was standing there<em>

Roger paid for the trinkets and stared at the girl as she continued down the crowded street.

_From Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay  
>And from Galway to Dublin town<br>No maid I've seen like the sweet colleen  
>That I met in the County Down<em>

_As she onward sped I shook my head  
>And I gazed with a feeling rare<br>And I said, says I, to a passerby  
>"Who's the maid with the nut-brown hair?"<br>He smiled at me, and with pride says he  
>"That's the gem of Ireland's crown. She's young<br>Rosie McCann from the banks of the Bann  
>She's the star of the County Down<em>

Roger shook his head as he gazed at the girl. He saw an elderly gentleman struggling with a large package and went to help him.

"Excuse me sir, who's the maid with the nut-brown hair?" Roger asked the gentleman once he got his package on the back of his bicycle.

"That be young Rosie McCann from the banks of the Bann. She's the star of the County Down." The man told Roger. He sighed her name 'Rose'. He swore he would never fall with someone after Mimi's death, but a voice inside of him told him it was time to move on.

_From Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay  
>And from Galway to Dublin town<br>No maid I've seen like the sweet colleen  
>That I met in the County Down<em>

Roger wasn't stalking Rosie, but he couldn't get her out of his head. He finally caught up to her at an inn. As she was about to go in, Roger caught her arm.

"Let me go, please." Rosie pleaded, a scared look in her eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, but ever since I saw you in the square the other day, I can't stop thinking about you." Roger told the girl. He noticed that she was about Mimi's age and had deep brown eyes that almost matched the sheen of her hair. "I'm Roger, by the way."

"I'm Rosie, but you can call me Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose."

"You, too, Roger."

Roger took her to a little café where they got to know each other better. Roger felt he was falling in love with her.

_I travelled a bit, but never was hit  
>Since my roving career began<br>But fair and square I surrendered there  
>To the charms of young Rose McCann<br>I'd a heart to let and no tenant yet  
>Did I meet in shawl or gown<br>But in she went and I asked no rent  
>From the star of the County Down<em>

At the end of the summer was the crossroads fair, dressed in his Sunday clothes. As he waited for Rose, he tried sheep's eyes (they were disgusting, in his opinion) and also tried deludhering lies on the heart of his nut-brown rose.

He quickly put out his cigarette as Rose approached him. She noticed he didn't have his usual means of transportation – his father's horse and buggy. She smiled at Roger as they headed out of town.

Roger proposed to Rose that day. She teased that it had taken him long enough. Roger rolled his eyes and asked her again. Rose nodded her head and kissed Roger's soft lips.

_At the crossroads fair I'll surely be there  
>And I'll dress in my Sunday clothes<br>And I'll try sheep's eyes, and deludhering lies  
>On the heart of the nut-brown rose<br>No pipe I'll smoke, no horse I'll yoke  
>Though with rust my plow turns brown<br>'Til a smiling bride by my own fireside  
>Sits the star of the County Down<em>

Roger and Rose were wed in a small ceremony in the countryside. Roger lifted Rose's veil and kissed her, his hands wrapping around her middle.

They waited a year to have children and on St. Patrick's Day, welcomed twins – a boy and a girl. They named the girl Bridget Rosalyn and named the boy Patrick Daniel.

_From Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay  
>And from Galway to Dublin town<br>No maid I've seen like the sweet colleen  
>That I met in the County Down<em>


End file.
